


Day 3: Hallmark's Christmas Special

by SaiTheWriter



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, F/M, M/M, Office, Turks (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter
Summary: Hijinks at the office and possible inter office relations?
Relationships: Elena/Reno (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Shinra Holiday 2020





	Day 3: Hallmark's Christmas Special

“Are you sure Tseng said this was okay?” Elena asked for the tenth time up and behind him. She teetered back and forth along the thin bookshelf above him, stringing lights as fast as he could nimbly untangle them. It never failed, no matter what state the lights settled into the box in, they always began the next season tangled. Reno was just convinced it was some form of Office Voodoo™. 

“Eh, he never said it wasn’t.” He murmured dismissively, poring over his pile. The rest of the office was already festooned with merriment, Holly wreathing the door, ribbons neatly tied on several pieces of pole. Hell, there was even a plastic mistletoe sprig dangling near the arch of the main entrance. They’d slowly traveled the room from one side around to return, but the lights were proving challenging. 

Once they were finished, they could spend a few minutes tossing out some of those smelly cinnamon pine cones and call it good, hopefully before Tseng was back from his boardroom meetings. “Veld never did either. It’s kinda like...so long as we don’t get caught, it’s just another day at the office. Been kinda tradition for us to decorate while the chief is out. And I dunno, it feels wrong to stop.” Really, if Tseng did come in, he’d probably get all high n mighty, but Reno doubted he’d do shit. 

Furrowing her brows, the rookie slipped the string over another hook, blowing back a few errant strands of hair that threatened to tickle her nose. Her fingers swept along the area, wiping at the layer of dust that had accumulated along the moulding since the last year of decor. “So, like a practice mission? Don’t get caught.” Everything about this screamed bad idea, but letting her set it as a mission mindframe would doubtless get him a few minutes of peace. Not that she was annoying, but after nonstop questions, it’d be nice to be in quiet while he fucked around with the lights. Damned if she wasn’t focused and quiet as hell when she had a mission oriented task set in front of her.

“Sure Lanie, if that’s what you wanna call it, I’m down. Pretend the boss is gonna be here any minute and calls us on our seasonal bullshit.” Offhanded as it was, the moment he realized his remark was answered with silence, Reno turned and snickered silently, watching as their newest Turk set her jaw and continued to pick up the pace of her lighting.

If that’s what he needed to do? Fuck, alright then. She was a good student, great recruit to the department. There’s no limit to her potential aside from her own misgivings. A few more miles under her feet and he had no doubt she’d save his ass someday. Plugging in the next strand, the redhead frowned, staring down the half that refused to light. “Stupid cheap piece of shit.” He muttered, tugging out the bag of extra bulbs to try the painstaking process of figuring out the bad light. 

They worked together in silence for several minutes, her own work requiring concentration on reaching, expertly measuring out loops to flake the lights out at, his own a mixture of calculation and guess work, and fighting to keep from losing his patience and breaking several lights at once with his damned rod. 

“Just getting this hook on the a-aah..ha-ah.” Her mouth parted, the dust along the moulding near the ceiling, steadily whipped up and about by her strands moving and dragging along finally became her undoing. With an almighty sneeze, her hands went pinwheeling, losing a grip on the arch moulding beside her and falling back. The sneeze was all his warning before he dropped the light ball in his hands in favor of their rookie, bracketing her loosely in a bridal carry and bending his knees to lose some of the weight. 

He sneezed himself as the dust settled, taking him a couple of steps to the side while he cradled Elena in his hold. Once the spiral of dust cleared, he tilted to peer down at her, tilting a smile at the way he had curled an arm around him after her fall. “You alright there, yo? Might need some extra trainin’, if a bit o’ dust takes your ass out, huh?” The older Turk meant it as a tease, but something told him that little jab would land him in hot water with her. Not that he minded, a scrap on a slow day was fun shit in his books.

Slowly her mouth opened in what might have guaranteed a waspish retort, but then her gaze shifted above his shoulder, freezing in what was likely surprise. Steadily as he watched, he beheld her face beginning to redden, becoming something akin to a tomato by the time she remembered to breathe again. Curiosity was not his strong suit, and Reno soon found himself giving into it and turning his head up to find the culprit causing her inattention. 

Dangling so innocently above them, was the shitty 2 gil plastic bit of mistletoe he’d hung first thing when Tseng had left.

Ah. That expression was downright wicked as it turned, fingers rubbing slightly at her back. “Looks like we’re in a bit of a pickle, huh, rookie?” He teased, lowering in. “Better smack me now, or forever hold yer pieces.” A few more seconds, but all she did was breathe in, fully aware of what would happen, should she not speak up. 

With no objections, he finished closing in on her, nuzzling into a brief kiss. She tasted of the carmel macchiato she’d had not but an hour ago, with a hint of peppermint. Candy maybe? Either way, he wasn’t gonna traumatize her with a longer one, she’d already likely over think or hit him over the head after this one, so he contented himself to just a brief taste that could perhaps cause another later on.

Pulling away, Reno licked his lips, sending a wink down her way. He’d just been about to open his mouth with a smooth line when a wolf whistle interrupted them, coming from the front hall. Two heads whipped over, lighting on the singular figure there. It wasn’t Rude, he was out on surveillance for the day. No, it was far worse.

SOLDIER Third Class Roche leaned against the elevator, grinning wildly at them both.

It seemed to kickstart the rabbit in his arms, judging by the almighty clock she sent across his jaw. Reno yelped and reared back, no longer needing to fear dropping the rookie as she rolled out of his nerveless grip. “The fuck!” He hissed, clutching an aching cheek and eyeing the blond as he pushed from the gleaming wall.

“Mn, don’t blame me, I’m not the one that clocked you after a kiss.” He tilted a thumb towards Elena, who had the decency to flush. “I just came down to offer a cross brief to your illustrious director. While we’re on the matter at hand, however.” His eyebrows raised, fingers coming up to stroke along that stylized goatee of his. “When can I get in on that kiss, if I promise not to send you into a new bruise spectrum, I’d like to get in line.”

Glancing between the wired rookie and that hellion on wheels, Reno did the only thing he could.

He groaned.


End file.
